LE038
Broadcast Date *1989 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 38 written on tape label Quality * Tracklisting *E.S.P.: It's You (Vocal) (12") Radical DJINT 14 prob 30 May 1989 *1:34 *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate prob 31 May 1989 *4:48 *Fall: Pinball Machine (album - Seminal Live) Beggars Banquet BBLC 102 31 May 1989 *7:42 *Gregory Isaacs: Explanation (album - Enough Is Enough) Mixing Lab prob 31 May 1989 *11:25 *Twin Hype: Do It To The Crowd (12") Profile PROFT 255 31 May 1989 *16:06 *I-Roy: Festive Season (album - Glen Brown ‎– Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves GREL 601 prob 31 May 1989 *19:24 *Precious: In Motion (Beats & Breakdown Mix) (12") MCA MCAT 1349 prob 31 May 1989 *23:14 *Big Youth: Things Friend (7") Power House 01 June 1989 *26:40 *Kings Of Pressure: Tales From The Darkside (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 01 June 1989 *31:34 *intro by Alexandra *Mecca Normal: Blue TV (album - Calico Kills The Cat) K KLP 004 01 June 1989 *33:30 *Aswad: Mosman Skank (v/a album - Jah Shaka Presents Dub Masters Volume 1) Island/Mango MLPM 1001 01 June 1989 *36:08 *Milo: 90,000 B.C. (Mastodon Mood Mix) (12") RAW 70001 prob 01 June 1989 *39:41 *snippet *39:46 *Lloyd Young: Butter Bread (album - Glen Brown ‎– Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves GREL 601 01 June 1989 *straight into *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Good Cop Bad Cop (album - Savvy Show Stoppers) Glass GLALP 031 start only 01 June 1989 *43:05 *Dick Dale: King Of The Surf Guitar 01 June 1989 *45:06 *John says it is a great privilege to lose 2 minutes of the show to Cliff Richard *45:17 *Kiss AMC: The Raw Side (single - A Bit Of..) Syncopate 05 June 1989 *48:32 *Gladiators: The Train Is Coming Back (v/a album - Feel Like Jumping - Rock Steady And Reggae From Jamaica 1966-68) Receiver RRLP 111 05 June 1989 *51:10 *Kings Of Pressure: Who's Gonna Take The Bait (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 05 June 1989 *55:35 *Urban Nature: Get On The Floor (Radio Edit) (12") Moles 12 MRCL 2 05 June 1989 *57:54 *I-Roy: Brother Toby Is A Movie From London (album - Glen Brown ‎– Dubble Attack (The Original Pantomine Dee-Jay Collection 1972-74)) Greensleeves GREL 601 06 June 1989 *1:00:46 *Raze Presents Doug Lazy: Let It Roll (Vocal) (12") Grove St. GSR-018 06 June 1989 *1:05:33 *28th St. Crew: It's In The Groove (No Games) (album - I Need A Rhythm) Vendetta SP-5246 06 June 1989 *1:10:19 *Kings Of Pressure: Slang Teacher (album - Slang Teacher) Next Plateau PL-1017 07 June 1989 *1:14:05 *Butthole Surfers: Too Parter (2xLP - Double Live) Not 12 June 1989 back-announced only *Kool Moe Dee: Get The Picture (12" - They Want Money) Jive JIVE T 207 12 June 1989 *1:19:24 *snippet *1:20:25 12 June 1989 *Orb: The Roof Is On Fire (12" promo - Kiss EP) Wau! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 010T 12 June 1989 *1:24:15 *Darkheart: X Army (12" promo - Project X Sampler) Mango Street 12IS 421 / Island 12IS 421 12 June 1989 *1:27:08 *A Certain Ratio: Good Together (12" promo) A&M GT 13 June 1989 *1:31:29 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel May June 1989 Lee Tape 38 Tracklisting Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished